Presbyopia may be treated with wearable or implantable lenses that provide accommodation. For example, a lens may provide accommodation through electrical stimulation of liquid crystal material included in the lens. The lenses, either implanted or worn on the surface of the eye similar to a contact lens, may include multiple layers of material to provide the accommodation and associated control.
The multiple layers, however, may complicate fabrication of the lens due to the size of the components that form the multiple layers and alignment requirements. For example, an optical axis of the lens may add an alignment constraint to the fabrication of the lens. Misalignment of the optical axis of the multiple layers may result in blurred vision. While many fabrication techniques may be available to provide the desired alignment, additional factors of the lens may not be addressed by such techniques.